Updates
Hotfix: Build 156677 *Empire Builder achievement works properly now. If you previously reached day 21, return to the main map screen (load the game or finish the current mission) to get the achievement. Hotfix: Build 156615 *fixed a K&O prop not showing properly * *fixed a bug with Scientists missing an animation * *Compile Key won't break Monst3r's store and can now be sold.* *Drones can't scrub Databanks and cause crashes now *Data scrubbing agents that ambush or overwatch will stop scrubbing and vice versa. *Reduced the chance Scientists will spawn inside walls. *Scientists dragged next to the compile computer won't close the door. *Extra mission units such as couriers and prisoners can now exit the map with the Power Cell and not cause the team to fail. * *CFO's keycard won't spawn on the scientist anymore. *Proper visuals when guns are traded now. * *Proper visuals when Derek teleports now. * Hotfix: Build 156467 NOTE: Changes will not apply to missions saved before the hotfix was applied unless they have an * *fixed a bug with the flash pack not working properly * *Golem and Seed will now work properly together *Draco's scan will now give bonuses on corpses after his skills are maxed. *Fixed a error when enforcers throw scan grenades * *Placebo Fusion replaced with real 4 turn cool down fusion *Fixed a couple typos. Update 12: November 12, 2015 The base game has also been updated with new bug fixes, balance changes and improvements. Improvements and Balance changes: *FTM has increasing numbers of scanner as difficulty increases *Shocktrap 3 uses 3 PWR when placed *Fusion cooldown increased to 4 *Countermeasures won't cause the CFO to flee *Units that scan will be interested in disguised units. *Drag body tooltip has targets name *reduced some of the redundant guard chatter *Internationale gets her scarf! *Knocked out targets have "KO" on the combat panel when you target them. *Trying to move to a space with no tile will give the same message as a tile you haven't seen yet. *Distributed processor notification shows results for all of an agents Distributed Processor augments. Bug fixes: *Buster chips can be used on rebooting cameras *Lightning can work on barrier guards. *Tag pistol won't interrupt a guard's move *Tag pistol overwatch won't shoot tagged guards. *Discharge Re-router now works only once a turn. *Mk1 guards no longer spawn old Felix. *Fish tank tac view fixed *Holoprojectors don't provide cover now when simply dropped, not thrown DLC: The Contingency Plan Explore new team possibilities with four new agents two new starting programs and a slew of other new programs, augments and items. Adapt your old strategies and try some new ones in order to tackle the expanded campaign and endless modes. Infiltrate past the array of new corporate threats, such as K&O's adaptive Flack Guard, FTM's Security Router, and new Daemons like Castle, and Shock. Survive a mid campaign complication to reveal new rewards and challenges. Seize opportunities when they arrive with additional optional objectives. The best Operators should have the best contingency plans. Key Features DLC: *'More Starting Options' - Four more Agents added to the roster bring some radical new potential to your teams along with two new starting programs; *'More Corporate Challenge' - Every corporation has expanded their roster with both new units and abilities as well as more advanced versions of familiar guards; *'Lengthened Campaign' - A complication in the middle of the campaign creates a new unique mission that adds new challenges and more time to develop your team; *'Deeper Endless' - Missions can now go past difficulty 10 up to difficulty 20 to keep the pressure on as your agency powers up; *'More Side Objectives' - New situations will present themselves that will provide some rewards at the cost of some risk. Hotfix: Build 147308 *Fixed a bug that was failing to load po files properly in OSX and Linux. *Fixed a bug with the REFRESH LANGUAGES button. It sets the language to what is currently loaded now and you don't need to restart twice to get a new language choice to stick. Hotfix: Build 147076 *Agent string data will localize properly again. Hotfix: Build 146742 * Fixed a glitch when Monster's gun spawns a Daemon. * Added some more agent banter lines.* Hotfix: Build 146665 * Emp spam bug fixed * Felix duration bug fixed * Repeating programs at the upgrade screen fixed * * Guards won't spawn in the new Cyberlab vault area * Option to regenerate a mission with new version when loading an old version save.* * Fixed a bug where augment grafters could generate different augments between rewinds * PASSIVE tooltip no longer cut off at shop screen for Charge and Overdrive. * * Prism can undisguise behind cover and cameras won't see her. * Fixed an error that could generate levels without important rooms (exit, objective) * Fixed an error that would create different results when REWIND was used. * Fixed a bug that caused Prism to be shot when guards searched through doors. * Fixed a bug that caused guards not to reveal disguise when opening doors right onto prism. * Fixed reversed buttons on volume controls. * Hotfix: Build 146094 * Taurus, Datablast and Oracle interact with Charge correctly. * Lightning, Root and Nika tool tips corrected * * Program Cooldown will show up more prominently on tooltips at the store * * Server farms will not spawn the old Felix. * Safe's will not show the steal icon unless there is something for that agent to steal * The new Vault will no longer have guards spawn behind the vault door Update 11: Fresh Code - August 13, 2015 New Features * 2 new starting programs to unlock. * 8 new programs to find and buy at server terminals. * Kevin's expanded agent banter added. * New versions of the location maps: ** new Vault ** new CEO office ** new Detention Center ** new Guard Dispatch ** new Server Farm ** new Nanofab Vestibule ** new Cyberlab (special!) * New starting room variations * Open single door hotkey - default is F * Armor icon and stat always visible on guards * Item requirements always show * CTRL click for right click on MAC enabled * Tooltip on guards searched and expertly searched by an agent with Anarchy 5 * Augment grafter panel improved Balance Changes * Felix daemon has been changed. * Cloak Rig III was changed. Bug fixes * Guards insta-killing KO agents when they wake up is fixed. * KO resistance will modify all KO effects like shocktaps and flash grenades * Fixed blocked peeking in an obscure case * Blinking rewind button no longer pauses gameplay * Time attack mode will now also unlock Expert level achievements * Holocircuit Overloaders do not make a noise that will alert guards. * Modded plastech guard spawn rate bug fixed * Endless key card exploit removed * Central can pick up the final mission item if she starts with a full inventory. * Anatomy Analysis will not activate on disabled heart monitors. * A Prisoner or Courier can abandon an agent in the field as long as at least one agent has escaped beforehand * Items killed while parasited will release the parasite. * Fusion shows the right tooltip and operates as described. Hotfix: May 21, 2015 * Non-widescreen aspect ratio support. Toggle off 'Enforce Widescreen' to allow arbitrary window sizes. * Subtitle support. See Options > Video > Subtitles * Fix a crash/missing animation that occurs if you give away your weapon while in over-watch. * Fix a graphical issue when rendering using certain Linux drivers. * Fix a potential error running the game if there were periods in the installation file path. * Fix cameras in certain orientations not having the correct vision. * Fix more typos, unlocalized text, and text being cut off using the Russian language pack. * Fix missing animation that occurs occasionally while the Akuma drone was shooting. * Fix a crash that could occur after an EMP'd portable server was picked up. * Allow more responsive firewall breaking in mainframe mode * Allow standalone builds to select Language options * Fix sold programs still affecting the game (Seed, Emergency Drip, etc.) * Fix anatomy analysis consuming PWR when shooting a tag gun * Xu can disable heart monitors * Sound effect added when drones are EMP'd * Fix possible error on shutdown while modal dialog were active * Any captured agent (an agent previously on the team) that is not rescued in a detention centre mission will be permanently removed from the game UPDATE: The captured agent change has been updated. Unrescued agents are now added the regular pool of rescuable agents. Hotfix: May 15, 2015 *Fixed font rendering of language packs on certain OS X / Linux machines *Fix for a possible crash when getting a tooltip on a null drone who was standing on an item while Paradox was installed *Fixed a crash while showing the tooltip of Holocircuit Overloaders on the character info screen *Fixed current language setting not being assigned correctly immediately after downloading the language pack *Fixed a possible crash if setting a shock trap on the final mission exit doors *Fix for missing animation on Akuma drone if it shot while standing over a unit *Fixed possible error while tooltipping over the Sprint button *A few typo fixes *Fixed possible crash when a guard is killed whiloe opening a guard elevator door *Fixed possible crash when Countermeasures was activated *Fixed an error that occurred while clicking End Turn while the courier/prisoner was shot, or while dragging a body *Allow the game's default font textures to be used if a language pack doesn't include font texture overrides *Fix for possible crash while a guard was shot while moving *Fix for camera vision not quite matching its sight rendering. This will only impact new missions. *Fixed rare crash while a grenade guard's path overlapped with another guard. This will only impact new missions. Hotfix: May 13, 2015 *Fixed a bug with multiple Paradox daemons allowing you to hack after one had worn off. This will impact only newly created missions. *Fixed guard peripheral vision occasionally not updating correctly, causing them to notice you beyond line of sight. This will impact only newly created missions. *Fixed an exploit involving agents with Stealth 5 and being able to create infinite AP through running. This will impact only newly created missions. *Fixed a handful of mission animations. *Fixed a handful of typos. *Fix for a crash situation involving hunting guards after alarm level 5. *Fixed a potential crash while scanning the CEO and being shot by a guard. *Fixed a possible viz crash while a guard was looking around and subsequently being overwatch shot. *Fixed a rare crash involving pathfinding when a grenade guard tried to throw a grenade from a cell being pathed through by another guard. *Fix for possible issues with double-clicking certain buttons that would result in rewind/loading errors. Official Release: May 12, 2015 Take control of Invisible's agents in the field and infiltrate the world's most dangerous corporations. Stealth, precision, and teamwork are essential in high-stakes, high-profit missions, where every move may cost an agent their life. Character Selection Start with any of the 10 unlockable agents in the game, plus 6 agent variants, and 6 starting programs to crack corporate security. Deep customization of builds Each play through is different as you create your own strategy using agents, items, augments and programs, and adapt to your surroundings. Randomly generated world Locations, threats, and loot are randomly generated so each playthrough is vastly different and you’ll never get complacent. Choose your own game mode With 5 different game modes and extensive custom generation options, each player can play the way they prefer. Fully animated cutscenes and voice over With hundreds of lines of voice over, great animation, and fully animated cutscenes, we didn’t spare any expense to make an immersive experience. Pre-Release Hotfix: May 11, 2015 *Fixed various typos *Better quality cutscenes! *Fixed possible crash in Endless mode when a dead turret had magnetic reinforcements *Added a campaign option to disable Countermeasures for final level. More options FTW! *Fix missing idle CEO animation *Anatomy Analysis augment will not consume power when KO guns are used, unless the mode is Expert Plus *Allow CFO mission to spawn after the first executive mission in Experienced and Expert modes *Fixed awarding Never Look Back *Vault key card is consumed when using it to unlock Endless mode exit doors Pre-Release Hotfix: May 8, 2015 *Fix guard LOS not updating when directly facing a door that is changed, causing a guard to shoot through the door in certain circumstances *A mission item on a KO'd agent is considered acquired as long as the agent is escaping in the elevator. *Fix missing animation on a drone that opens a detention cell door while on top of a KO'd unit. *Multiple strings fixed (typos, etc.) *Fix crash that could occur if a lock decoder was pre-emptively despawned by opening the door it was attached to. *Fix missing pinning animation for 2-handed enemy units (enforcers, omni) *Fix crash when a guard is shot when turning to face a moving agent. *Fix modal-lockpick animation size. *Fix colour blind shaders on OSX. *Fix DPI-aware issue causing truncated fullscreen. *Agents can no longer paralyze drones. *Fix a crash if a drone opens a door and is consequently shot by overwatch. *The Never Look Back achievement is now awarded. *Fix tactical view of a certain piece of Plastech decor. *Don't award end-of-level achievements if the player lost the mission. *All Sankaku levels are ensured of at least one human guard. *Removed 8k x 8k ULTRA shadow quality graphics setting as it was causing issues on a fair portion of users. *Laptops now have a 2-turn cooldown on deploy *Fixed hang if CFO wakes up within hearing of an agent *Fixed drones disappearing when shooting while pinning a guard/agent *Fixed various other innocuous warnings we've been seeing in the code Pre-Release: May 7, 2015 Fully realized story and world including 2 fully-animated cinematics. *Over 1000 new lines of newly recorded voice over. *A massive balance pass on all the items and programs, and a few new items, augments and programs to round off the suite. *A new story based Final Mission. *3 new starting programs whith vastly change your playstyle. *4 new agents, and a balance pass on existing agents, each with their own special augments and items. *A daemonic new enemy, in the new Plastech corporation. *World generation and gameplay options screen, where you can set the game up as you see fit. *Expert Plus mode -- for those who want the ultimate Invisible, Inc. challenge. *A revamped Endless mode with increasing difficulty as the days progress, up to difficulty 10 missions. *New music for every corporation, final mission, and more. *A giant upgrade to the UI, sound, FX and visuals. Update 10: Deep Breath Build 123928 - New Features * Key binding * Sankaku music track * Daemon database, reveals type of the daemons on the floor. * Fullscreen letterboxing (windows) Balance Changes * PWR does not carry over between mission. Always start at 10 PWR. * Augments don't stack by default, though some are able to stack. * Added tooltip for shocktraps that they ignore armor. * Added confirmation when selecting a location to infiltrate. * Added sound to Door Decoder. * Added wake up sound when drones reboot. * New icons for augments. * Corps each have one type of laser barrier. * Laser barrier system changed so that the generator is accessible without passing the beams. * Null zone drops when null drone captured. * Null drones have visual effect when null zone is up. * Null drone null range reduced. * Guard vision more accurate (and thus a little more dangerous). While moving, They will notice agents in their peripheral vision more often now. * CFO Flee behaviour * GFX settings format have been updated; you will revert to default settings. * GFX options behaviour updated to be less confusing. Removed the Apply and DX11 options. * Color blind option is saved and will be restored like other GFX settings. * Cameras and camera drones do not immediately trigger tracking behaviour unless the target moves. Bug Fixes * Fixed generator graphics bug * Fixed Generator refreshing grid items after rebooting bug. * Fixed guard pathing problem when bumping into agents at corners. * Fixed some situations where guard speech would be overly repetitive. * Fixed Dr Xu missing sound when using manual shutdown. * Fixed animation bug with Shocktraps. * Fixed reloading sound effect timing bug. * Fixed Kickdrum music not returning properly on reload. * Fixed guards re-positioning at the start of their first turn bug. * Fixed guards noticing agents leave their vision even while hidden bug. * Fixed hud display bug with overlapping Augment and inventory titles. * Windows should appear properly if their last saved location would otherwise put them offscreen of the current monitor setup. * Fix a crash bug with dragging a body next to a buster chip. * Fixed the behaviour of using the ESC key in a bunch of modal dialogs. * Fix Wireless scan item requirements not being respected. * Fix validate daemon not spawning guards sometimes. * Biogenic dart can be recharged. * Fix guards not returning to their posts after investigating. * Fixed missing menu cursor in OSX builds. * Different power grids should no longer generate the same name. * Shop contents now are determined on level creation, rather than at time of use. * Corporate Hallway zones now appear properly. Hot Fixes - Build 124001 * Vault lock box bug fixed. Update 9: Cyber Terroir Build122303 - New Features * Tony Xu Archive build. * Felix Daemon. * Mask Daemon. * Scan chip * Skeletal Suspension augment Balance Changes * Scanner items now require the Hacking skill. Bug Fixes * several text string changes, fixing typos and character errors. Update 8: Operation Sherwood Build 119777 - New Features * Archive build for Banks. * Triple the number of special events * New Akuma drone art design * Cursor change when in an item menu * Guard interest points will be seen if the guard was visible when they were placed. * Text scroll sound added to the menus to fill the void while we wait for the new voice-overs. Balance Changes * Anatomy Analysis augment now blocks 1 alarm point when guards are killed, not 2. * Armored Elite Enforcer shows up on difficult locations * Guards will kick down doors closed in their face * Hacked non lethal lasers will not trigger negative effects for the player. They will reveal the location of guards when they cross over the beams. * Ammunition renamed as "Charge Pack". * Items with cooldown get RECHARGE action. RECHARGE uses a Charge Pack and will reduce the current cooldown by 2 points. Bug Fixes * Fixed being able to med gel dragged bodies * fixed a bug with guard peeking * Fixed a bug with drag-able track bars in menus * Drones can't be dart gunned. Hotfixes - Build 119827 * Fixed an OSX bug * Fixed a loading bug Update 7: Memory Check Build 118085 - New Features * Shalem's Archive Loadout * New Items and programs * Game over will prompt for rewind, if one is available. * guards have new idle animations. Balance Changes * Wall lasers now activate a daemon instead of causing KO. * Kill lasers do not permanently kill agents anymore (they can be revived normally) * Laser emitters short-circuit for a time after being tripped. * Lasers are now controlled via laser generator units. * Guard patrol path generation was tweaked. * Random events can benefit from Skill attributes Bug Fixes * Fix possible interrogation crash if the target died. * Better out-of-range handling for interrogation that behaves more like the CEO mission. * Fix objective text for the CEO mission. * Fix with the ordering of UI on the options screen. * Scripted mission events won't replay unnecessarily when using the rewind feature. * Fix for Rapier so that it is based on the actual alarm stage. * Removed the cheat menu for Release builds. * Fix a bug with dragging bodies when the dragger is KO'd. * Removed the modal confirmation when cancelling the items dialog. * Fixed some artefacting when displaying tooltips at certain resolutions. * Fix for authority daemon not showing a modal notification. * Fix a potential issue when clicking through screens during their activation transition. * Mouse-up events will no longer select units if the camera was panned first to prevent inadvertent selections. * Guards will get an interest at tiles they try to move into, but fail because an agent is there. They will also become alerted. * Guard look-around will now notice more things. Update 6: Archive Ghosts Build 116318 - New Features * New alternate "ARCHIVE" agent starting loadouts. Deckard and International. * Rewind feature added. Works as a limited save and reload. * IRONMAN mode, play without the rewind feature. * New enemy type: Support Guards * New grenade items: Smoke and flash grenades. * New gadget, go find it. * Tutorial has a "guard blind spot" feature spotlight. * When guards are on overwatch, tiles that will hide your agents will be shown as purple colored zones. * better door visibility in mainframe mode * some sounds updated. Balance Changes * International's scanning ability becomes an item and now works passively. * Emergency Drip now works when your PWR is less than 3. Boosts it up to 3 PWR. * Opening doors and peeking will not cancel Melee Overwatch. * Augments and inventory are now two separate groups. * Agents now get new Augment slots using the Cybernetics lab. * Guards peek around corners at interest points. Bug Fixes * Fix cloak visual effect being removed only after being overwatch-shot while walking * Null drone is not impassable * Save window position in settings for Windows * Fix a room-generation problem with vault levels * Fix Interrogation target not being KO'd for 6 rounds. * Fix the Final Mission dialog not appearing. * Peeking should reveal bodies hidden behind cover. * Fix an inaccessible safe with one of the security prefabs. * The ShopCat store now has tooltips for player programs. * Corpses are no longer selectable. * You can toggle run while dragging. * Sankaku missions now always have at least 1 guard, for passcard assignment. * Fix some tooltip spacing. * Tooltip on Passcard * Stim III name fixed Update 5: Red Eye Build 115029 - New Features * 2nd new throwable item. As well, the 1st from last update was made less rare. * New program * New Daemon Balance Changes * Many item names, descriptions and prices have been improved. * Predictive Brawling increases AP benefit. * Torque Injectors reduce item cooldown. * Volt Disrupter PWR use lowered. * Cyberlab Augment Injectors tell which augment they have when used and can be canceled. They also KO for 2 turns instead of 3 when used. * Level 1 cloaking rig now works when seen, but only lasts 4 tiles of movement. * Level sizes and guard numbers do not scale as quickly. * Level 2 guards gain full vision up to 90 degrees. No peripheral weakness. * Mission security levels also displayed by shield markers at the world map screen. * Accelerator Chip became an Anarchy item instead of Hacking item. Bug Fixes * Buster Chips action will display automatically when available (like the Accelerator Chip) * Fix issue detecting hostage death by laser * Selling your currently equipped program should actually unequip it. * Fix a save-load error when playing Security missions. * Fix for a potential cause of guards being able to overwatch-shoot in the same turn. * (OSX) Fix a problem that was causing non-fatal errors to crash the game. * Improved guard spawning to help reduces clumping. * Agents can observe paths of guards visible through controlled drones. * Fixed a crash checking agent distance in the interrogation mission. * Improved code in the vision system that was causing some animation warping. * Fix a probem allowing the player to break firewalls after the Paradox is installed. * Parasites are removed from units when they die. * Cameras triggered through alarm states work again. They also show 'Rebooting...' in mainframe mode when coming online. * Fixed a bug with Parasited mainframe items not working with Net Downlink. Update 4: Live Assets Build 113680 - New Features * 2 new Agents to unlock at the team selection screen * New Cybernetics Lab location * Monst3r will buy items in the agency's stash as well as sometimes have trinkets to sell. * Incognita's programs can be sold at Server Farms * Agent Information panel available in mission (click on their animated profile image) * A new throw-able item. * Add speech animation to guard HUD displays. * Added manual camera control option to Gameplay options. This prevents *all* automatic camera panning. * Accelerator Chip bonuses now stack with the hacking bonus. * Removing Valuable Tech from a scanner will disable it permanently. Balance Changes * Stealth, Hacking and Anarchy skills have been reevaluated, also given a fifth upgrade level. * Agents' special abilities are now provided by unique augments. ( Shalem ends up with +2 armor piercing to start) * Parasite loses cool down and gains increasing cost with active parasites. * The artifact heavy vault has been adjusted. * The Executive is planning a big night out and has more cash on hand. * Programs are now only found at Server Farm Terminals but there are more programs available at each terminal. Bug Fixes * UI buttons don't 'click' without actually receiving a mouse-down event * Window resizing is aspect ratio constrained on Windows. * Unlockable images are correctly blacked out when viewing the Score screen. * Fixed certain tiles being incorrectly identified as seen or unseen for LOS calculations. * Fixed game data hash validation for OSX. * Fix possible crash when using data blast on a non-existent location. * Fix some mission dialogues being incorrectly reshown when loading a save game. * Fix most (all?) instances of guard instant-shooting after overwatch on the same turn. * Revert observe ability to original behavior, so that the agent observing must be in LOS (or have control of a camera with LOS) * Fixed inputting of symbol characters on OSX. * Fix possible crash when checking PC distance from interrogated guards. * When reloading from a save game with an error, the level will load from the last successful action rather than the beginning. * Fix possible crash when using Shade. * Fix misaligned text cursor when editing an empty edit box. * Knocked-out prisoners are draggable. * Usability improvements when using the accelerator chip. * Game Over will only occur when all units are dead and/or pinned, instead of simply KO'd. * The Captain is no longer always KO'd for 6 turns. * Fixed a bug where special guards could lose their impass status. * Fixed agents sometimes going invisible when using overwatch. * Fixed doubling-effect when employing both Parasite I and II at the same time. * Turrets now count as cover against guards. Hot Fixes - Build 113785 * updated Parasite tool tip * Fixed a bug with the final mission * Fixed a bug preventing some old saves from loading * Fixed a bug with Abort Mission Update 3: Gr@and_B@z@@r Build 112392 - New Features * New programs for Incognita * New programs added to starting loadout screen to unlock * 2.0 versions of several existing programs. More powerful yet costly. * New Chief Executive Suite location. Used to get Vault Door Codes to get the most out of Vault trips * Variations of the location specific rooms (Server Farm, Executive terminals, etc) * New Daemon. Hope you don't find it. * In-game speech is occluded. Balance Changes * Vault rooms have a new Vault Door gating some of the goodies. Vault Door Codes are required to access. * Program prices have been varied and adjusted. * Parasite 1.0 was given a cooldown time. Bug Fixes * Fix crash if more than 8 daemons were installed. * Drones can't go shopping. * Fix overlapping corp icons when playing missions on Easy mode. * Game difficulty shouldn't incorrectly reset to Normal when loading incompatible sim versions. * Fix possible error with dragging bodies and escaping. * Fix problem when trying to click an inventory item that was just dropped or traded. * Fix Shade operating on units without vision. * Fix some coroutines being leaked over time. * Fix delayed EMP fx being played on units that were out of sight. Hot Fixes - Build 112576 * Fix the board room table prop * Fix animation bug with female agents * Fix a corp turn lock up bug * Fix a shut down bug * A number of fixes to reduce the occurrences of the guard overwatch instant shooting. Update 2: Active Recon Build 111031 - New Features * Several new FTM corp threats * New multi-corp threat - MEDAMA * Improved weapon equipping, no more juggling items on the ground * Improved item management both during and between missions * Access to storage space between missions * Friendly agents can be dragged and rescued via the elevator * Improved prisoner and hostage abilities, they can now peek and use some items * New mainframe device - Facility Database. Hack it for information * Improved visual display for melee reaction and pinning * Added some new events * Shoot buttons now appear in the in-game UI Balance Changes * Stunning the detention center captain no longer calls additional guards * Investigation points are no longer automatically displayed in Normal mode. You must observe the guard to display them. * Energy Gun now costs an action to fire. * Piercing Scanner split into two augments, one for melee and one for guns. * Corporations are now hidden on the map screen in Normal mode. * Turrets now pierce armor * You can break firewalls on ghosted drones * Medgels are now disposable * Hacked drones have a KO "rebooting" stage after they have been taken over. Bug fixes * Static in the sound has been fixed * Enemy targets are now highlighted when using the shoot button * Run is now toggle-able as long as you have not moved * EMP Packs II and III now have correct ranges * Peek and run now display used AP correctly * Fixed a procedural generation bug that was causing impossible levels (oops) * Lots of small bug fixes Hotfixes - Build 111107 * Neural Disrupter KO time in easy mode fixed * Hunter Program bug fixed * Tagging turrets crash bug fixed. Update 1: PWR Play Build 109992 - New Features * 1 new program, item and daemon (go find them!) * Difficulty settings : ** Easy *** Safes, guards, and rewards are more lucrative. *** Alarm stages ramp less quickly. *** Neural Disrupters knock out for longer ** Normal *** Safes, guards and rewards are less lucrative. *** More firewalls protect the mainframe. Bug fixes * Bioshot recharges properly * Dropping body bug fix. * Artifacts give proper rewards. * Tool tips clean up. * Myriad of small bug fixes Hot fixes - Build 110016 * Fixed several crashes with melee weapons * Fixed a crash when trying to steal from a conscious guard * Fixed a crash when trying to continue a game saved in the campaign map screen (these games now default to Normal difficulty) * Fixed a crash when trying to play tutorial (now defaults to Easy difficulty) Build 110095 * fixed release date * fixed possibility of missions not showing on the map screen ( particularly the final mission)